How You Remind Me
by Harley-Hardy01
Summary: Fate will bring them together - but can they beat the odds? Randy Orton/OC strong sexual content, sorry it's a crap summary, I'm no good at them sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N - ok guys, another idea hit me; please rest assured that if you are reading Savin' Me I will be continuing with that too :D I hope that you will enjoy this idea, I have been wanting to do this for a while but it was only while watching Randy that it hit me he would be the perfect candidate for the lead :D Please let me know if you like it and want to read more :D Love you guys, Harley. xoxox_**

**_How You Remind Me._**

**_Written By; HarleyMac. Date Started; 04/06/2011._**

**_PROLOGUE;_**

**_Twin Flames (Twin Souls);_**

_Twin souls are the other half of our soul. The soul mate that we are driven to find and rejoin with over often many lifetimes. _

_In the beginning the soul was one, it was complete and whole. At the point of the first incarnation to the earth plane the soul becomes split. One part of the soul experiences the journey of life while the other may chose to remain in spirit (often termed as the higher self). Occasionally both soul parts reincarnate into the same timeline on earth although in different bodies to experience separate and unique experiences until they are finally pulled towards each other._

_This is not just about an intense romantic relationship between two people that can happen with a soul mate. Twin flame relationships are much rarer. It is the finding of the other soul part. The final reconnection of the male, female divine duality. It is a high spiritual relationship. The souls reconnect on the earth for a higher purpose._

_The soul is constantly seeking unity with the self for the journey home and to finally end the constant circle of rebirth this can occur with the reconnection with the twin soul._

All her life – Natalie Carpenter had felt out of the loop; there was something about her life that felt dull and dead. When people came in contact with her; they would feel the fact that she was detatched from the things that were around her. They felt the way she was constantly searching – her need to find why she was here, why she had been placed on this earth.

When she was the age of 2 – her parent's had gotten the first indication of something not being right with their daughter. On her second birthday – she had started waking up screaming and sweating. Every night was the same, and no one knew why or what it was that was causing her distressed state. Nothing placated her – they tried everything; having them in their bed, her Mother sleeping in her bed, leaving the light on, getting a pet to try and calm her and the last ditch effort of giving her a security blanket, which was suggested by the therapist that they contacted when all other methods failed.

Nothing worked – every night was a living nightmare and it continued for the first 10 years of her life. Finally, when Natalie was able to talk, she managed to tell her parent's what was making her so terrified in the night. A dream; the same dream every night since she was 2 years old – the feeling of burning to death. From the way that she explained it – her parent's were horrified that she had been having this dream and they had been unable to help her or make it better for her. Natalie's Mother was particularly horrified to hear the details from her daughter; about how she could literally feel the flames licking around her ankles, the scent of burning flesh that would incapacitate her with the fear.

Being a first time Mother – it had proved too much for Ellen and when Natalie was 12 years old she walked out on Daniel and Natalie. It left the father and daughter in turmoil – Daniel was fighting to keep it all together, so when Ellen walked out – he had been terrified of doing something wrong.

The house had to be checked over every night before Natalie went to sleep – all plugs, and electrical appliances had to be taken out of the sockets, and all doors had to be closed, windows were left open and Natalie only slept for 40 minutes at a time. It was difficult for her because she wanted to have a full night's sleep but it wasn't good for her mental state. When she reached the age of 16 she started smoking, so it was easier for her to wake up during the night, to have a cigarette and then go back to sleep for the following 40 minutes.

At first, Daniel tried to keep the same routine but with a full time job, and a part time job in the local bar – he hadn't been able to continue the pattern. It had made him feel awful to think about it; he wanted to be there for his little girl, but he also had to keep a roof over their heads since they were now a single income home. Natalie had hated the thought of leaving it all to her Dad; she could see how hard he was working – and how much he aged over the span of 2 years after her Mother had left them.

When she was 16 years old, she had taken it upon herself to get a part time job in the local newsagent's shop, where she worked after school and on the weekends. Being that she couldn't part take in normal teenager sleep overs; she didn't have very many friends. It was a lonely life for her – but having her part time job; it gave her the interaction that she needed without having to worry about letting people down.

With her lack of sleep – it also went to making her a straight 'A' student – she would study whenever she wasn't at school or working. In her mind, if she could get good grades, that meant she'd be able to get a good job – hopefully with the chance to go to college and study through her work. However, the nightmares continued – she started to remember little parts as she grew up – the fact that she seemed to be in Victorian dress; and that there was a man in the dream who terrified her. Then there was the fact that she could remember that there were black wrought iron bars on the windows – making her escape impossible.

By the time she reached the age to leave school and get a job; she was so set in her routine that she had it down to a fine art. Getting her first job in the local council buildings – the court house, to be exact. That was when she met Ben – the gay security guard who always worked at the same time that she did. They bonded, but at first Natalie had been terrified of letting him close – mainly because she couldn't bear the thought of talking to him about why she was always so tired, or why she was so anal about safety measures. Ben kept picking though – he broke down the walls that she had errected from an early age and to this day – they are as close as 2 people could ever be. Ben now knows what Natalie's deep, dark secret is.

Unfortunately, no one had ever been able to tell Natalie why she was having this vivid dream, or what it meant. For her whole life; she had been suffering from this terrible nightmare, and there was no reprieve for her. It was a constant situation for her to deal with and it never gave her any indication that it was going to stop, or what it meant.

When she had turned 20 years old, her Mother got back in touch – apparently she wanted to make up for the years that she hadn't been there for her daughter. At first Natalie didn't want to hear it – she had been so bitter towards her Mother from the moment that she had walked out on her that it had been only natural that she had adamantly refused to give the woman the time of the day. But her Dad talked her into going to see her, Natalie gave in with the condition that Ben could go with her. Ellen agreed that it was fine – she was just glad to hear that her daughter had made a friend.

Once in Missouri, USA – Natalie and Ben fell in love with the place and refused to leave. Eventually Daniel moved out too, and to say they lived happily ever after would be a gross understatement and a tad bit too – 'Disney'. Ellen had remarried to the man whom was the love of her life, Jack Sutherland and they had a happy marriage, but Daniel was still bitter about the fact that she had walked out on him; leaving him to raise their daughter on his own.

Natalie eventually got a job in one of the law firms that was near the ranch that Ellen and Jack owned. It was a big firm, taking care of a lot of huge businesses in the area, farming, mining, and beer. It wasn't until Natalie had been working in the law office for 6 years that her life fell in to place – the thing that she had been blindly searching for; walked into the business and answered all of those unanswered questions that she had been desperately trying to find.

But if anyone thought that it was simple – they would be sorely mistaken. It was the beginning of something much bigger than anyone could have ever realized.


	2. Chapter 2  The Meeting

**_Present Day, Missouri – Amber & Stewart Solicitors;_**

**_Natalie's POV;_**

Staring at my reflection in the bathroom mirror – I knew that I looked withdrawn and gaunt; but that was the way I had always looked. Make-up worked for a base cover but being that I always knew what I looked like underneath the mask. Sleepless nights, due to treadful nightmares that were reacurring; it meant that I didn't sleep for long. Usually I would sleep 40 minutes and then wake for 20 minutes – I didn't stay awake long enough to not actually wake up, but I did wake up enough to calm myself after the vivid image of being burned alive.

Taking my make-up powder out of my bag, I brushed a fresh coat under my eyes just as the bathroom door opened and in walked my best friend, Ben.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Something to do with delivering papers to one of the partners; I just wanted to check to see if you want Chinese takeaway tonight?" moving to my side, he placed a kiss to my cheek as he allowed himself to rest against the sink counter.

"Mmmm, yes – I don't know about you but I am not in the mood to cook,"

"Why do you think I am suggesting it?" he asked watching as I applied the fresh powder and then reached for my lip gloss.

"Funny," I laughed stepping back and rearranging myself. My boss, Michael had informed me that we were meeting with a new client this morning, in about 20 minutes to be exact. "Just get my usual,"

"What a surprise..." he smirked, "'Lie is afraid to try something new,"

"Fuck off queen," I joked glaring at him for a few moments before smiling.

If there was ever a gay man who wasn't a queen it was Ben. There was no frills with him, Hell most people who didn't know him, wouldn't ever guess that he was a gay man. Ben was single at the moment, and he knew exactly why he was – he was way too picky. My best friend had a very specific taste in men – and if he couldn't have what he wanted, then he'd rather do without. I loved that about him – the fact that he didn't want to settle for something that wouldn't make him happy in the long run.

"I will not take this abuse," leaning in he kissed my cheek and exited the bathroom before he was literally kicked out for being in the ladies bathroom.

When we had arrived in town – we had both fallen in love with it. Being that we were from Scotland, the largest town we had seen was Aberdeen and that was a rural back water town in comparison to where we had ended up. Ben had fallen in love with the buildings; he had a morbid fascination with the way buildings were built, he had wanted to become an architect but had opted for the life of a court guard instead. Stupidly he hadn't thought that he was brainy enough to follow in that line of work.

My best friend, was extremely comfortable in his own skin; but when it came to having self confidence in the things that he could do – he wasn't what you would call assured. It was down to years of abuse from his Father – nothing had never been good enough for his Dad. Everything that he did was wrong – he hated the music that his son listened too, he hated the movies that he watched, he hated the friends that he chose, he hated the way he dressed and did his hair. I had met the man once and it had enraged me the way he had talked to Ben – every time my friend spoke his father would belittle him. It drove me crazy to just sit there and say nothing. I had eventually opened my mouth to rant at the man when he had said something about how Ben wouldn't get anyone with his hair the way it was and his clothes were all crumpled (Ben definitely loved the crunge look); anyway Ben had literally hauled me out of my chair, threw me over his shoulder and exited the house.

Anyway – the buildings had captured his imagination, and he was in his element, for me – I loved the fact that my Mom had a ranch just outside of the town, where Ben and I had rented the small condo further back in the property – I had always loved the country, ever since I was a little girl – the space, the air and the nature; it really lifted my mood. I wasn't what you would call a horse person, but I stayed away from the stables and the huge animals.

Moving here was the best thing that we had ever done – being friends we couldn't handle being so far away from one another – so we had decided that we were both going to make the move. I didn't know what I would have done had I made the move on my own. Ben was the only friend that I had ever really had – my whole life had been on hold because of those stupid dreams and the impact that they had on my life.

Even now, I didn't form friendships with the people in the office, I didn't make an effort to include myself in anything that meant I had to socialize.

Fluffing my hair, I turned and walked out of the bathroom, and crash bang into a solid body. The heat already staining my face grew more radiant and my mouth turned dry – I hated my glumsiness sometimes, especially when it meant that I was put in a position like this.

However, this was something else – this was something different to what I had ever felt upon a crash and bang drive by. Usually, I would rush away and mumble sorry behind me but in work, it was impossible to be that rude. My body reacted as if I had just been plunged head first into a natural pool in Iceland. I shivered unconsciously as my heart beat increased until I felt like I was unable to get air into my lungs. Slowly my eyes grazed over the mid torso that I had literally bounced off; up over a well developed chest, a thick tanned neck to a pair of luscious lips and then into a pair of stormy blue eyes that seemed to have reacted in the exact same way that I had.

"I'm sorry," the man stated with a voice that was literally like velvet to the ears, "I really should be watching where I am going,"

"I'm sorry it was my fault," I squeeked; only increasing the heat that was flushing my cheeks.

"I'm Randy," he held his hand out to me.

"Nice to meet you," I said sliding my hand into his and literally feeling as if the earth was unstable and flashes of the dream that I had been running from my whole life sparked in my minds eye.

What the Hell was going on here? What was happening to me?

Tearing my hand out of his, I rushed away from him. I didn't want to feel this; and I was pretty sure that he wouldn't want to be feeling it too. I had never felt any kind of reaction like that one. Not that I had met many people – but the thing was; I didn't feel exactly unpleasent by it. Truth be told – I had felt almost warmed by the feeling. It scared me – I didn't want to feel that; I definitely didn't want to feel like this. It would be too complicated.

But my body acted out of control, and turned back around to look at him – he was handsome, like TV/movie handsome – stormy blue eyes that looked safe and warm, beautiful lips that curled into a handsome smile and what appeared to be a body that was carved out of stone. I had never actually met someone who had the type of body that was referred to as that of a Greek God. Or there was the one that always made me laugh – adonis. What the Hell is that? Damn he was handsome, there was something about the way he held himself that seemed vaguely familiar to me. I could feel a tug of something, something deep inside me, something that felt somewhat long forgotten. I watched him talk to one of the other girls who worked for the partner's – he seemed to strong, so calm and relaxed in his own skin.

Shaking my head, I turned back towards my office where I would see my boss, Michael and he would inform me of what he wanted in this meeting. I tried to push the thoughts of the man Randy, out of my head – but my heart was still thumping wildly and my head felt empty. What the Hell was wrong with me? What was happening to me? If I had more time, I would have stopped at my desk and called Ben but I didn't have the time.

Michael came charging out of his office, with his usual brash manner – it never ceased to amaze me that people found him offensive. In my limited opinion; he was just honest – I liked people who were honest; at least that way, you didn't have to worry about being accused of something that you either didn't say or do. I tried to live by that mantra and I knew that it had been one of the reasons that Michael had hired me. In actual fact – if I had made one friend since being here, it would be Michael. Racing along behind him, we walked into one of the conference rooms and I could have turned and fled – there he was...again.

**_Later that Night, Randy's Home;_**

**_Randy's POV;_**

My wife Lyssa was having one of her famous hissy fits – she was ranting about the amount of time that I had to be away from home with the WWE. I knew that it was hard for her – she had to take a back seat in my life to a certain extent, I mean we were on the road for almost 350 days of the year – it took me all over the world, and she had to deal with the fact that women liked to throw themselves at me. I could understand her dislike of that – I wouldn't like to be in her position if the roles were reversed.

"I mean really Randy – is wanting just one night with you alone, so much to ask for?" she ranted as she slammed the cupboard door after putting away the plates that we had used for our tea.

"No it isn't," I replied standing by the back door and lighting a cigarette, "but I haven't see Tiana in a few weeks – now that she is on RAW it's hard for us to catch up with one another,"

"And what about us?" she all but shrieked at me.

Tiana was my best friend, we had met when she had first started on RAW and we had a storyline together. Our friendship had sparked and we had become inseparable. My wife had always felt slightly threatened by the fact that Tiana was my closest friend, regardless of the fact that she and Jay from Smackdown had been in a long term relationship for at least 4 years now.

"I told you to come!"

"Well excuse me Randall Keith Orton – I was mistakenly under the impression that I was your wife and that you'd want to spend some time with me..."

Inhaling a deep lungful of air; I tried to calm myself down. I didn't want to lose my patience with her but she was really going for full-on rant mode and I had to admit she was achieving it without too much trouble on her part.

Tuning her out – my thoughts turned to the woman that I had met at the solicitors office earlier. I had tried to ignore what I had felt when she had shook my hand but it had been way too strong. There was something almost vulnerable about her. As I had sat in the meeting, I had stolen glances at her every few moments, and there was something that had been familiar about her and I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was definitely there.

I had found out that her name was Natalie; she had beautiful green eyes that twinkled whenever the sun hit them, my attention had been drawn to her full strawberry coloured lips that remained set in a welcoming smile. I had wanted to talk to her but she had been rushed out of the meeting as soon as I had big farewell to my new lawyer.

I didn't know what was happening to me; it wasn't something that I was used to feeling. I wasn't the guy who cheated on my wife – when we were dating; yes I had, had a few flings, but the minute that we had said 'I do' I had vowed to never let it happen again. And I had. But there had been a major attraction between me and Natalie. The sound of my cell phone ringing captured my attention and I pulled the device out of my pocket.

"Hey you," I replied to my best friend after it showed her name as being the caller.

"Hey bestest mate," she cooed, "Jay made me call just to ensure that you were still coming out tonight?"

"Of course I am,"

"IS THAT HER? THE WOMAN WHO IS TRYING TO STEAL MY HUSBAND!" Lyssa yelled.

"Damn Randy does she ever stop and come up for air?"

There was absolutely no love lost between my wife and my best friend. Lyssa thought that Tiana was trying to steal me away from her and Tiana thought that Lyssa was over bearing and clingy. To be honest, it was a good idea that Lyssa wasn't coming tonight – there would be nothing but fighting and catty conversation. No one needed that.

"I'll meet you guys there in an hour,"

"Ok mate, just try not to kill her!" Tiana chorused down the line.

I knew that it was hard for Tiana to relate to my wife – she never worried about things like cheating etc; she lived her life with the mantra of 'what will be, will be'. It was one of the reasons that made her and Jay a good couple; they didn't take things seriously at all – yes they were serious about one another, and loved one another whole heartedly, but they didn't put restraints on one another. I prayed for something like that.

Ending the connection with my best friend, I took one last draw on my cigarette before flicking the butt at the sand box and turned back to my wife who was now in full blown screech that it was impossible to even make out the words that she was throwing at me.

I didn't know what to do for the best – I had always thought that I could defuse any situation that arrose with my wife, but this was a whole new level for her. The catty comments and the strops that she went into were like the calm before this shit storm. There was only so many times that I could listen to her talking about how she was sick and tired of my career, or the fact that I had all these 'supposed' girls throwing themselves at me. Grabbing my jacket from the coatrack by the door, I slammed the door behind me and headed down the path.

Thankfully she didn't follow me. The very last straw would be for her to start something in the middle of our street in front of our neighbours. I made good time and walked into the bar – stepping over that threshold, I felt like my veins were sparking with the kind of tingling pleasure that I always felt whenever I stepped out in front of a crowd at a show. The hairs were standing on end at the back of my neck and my heart was beating erratically. Looking around – I couldn't seem to find what would have caused such a strong and powerful reaction.

Tiana was sat at a booth with Jay and they waved me over, that was when I noticed John Cena at the other end of the bar, I gave my best friend the 'I'll be there in 5 minutes' sign and moved to where John was propping up the bar.

"Hey stranger," he greeted me with a smile.

"Hey what's happening?" I asked resting against the bar and keeping an eye on the barkeep in the hope that I would get served soon.

"Not much my man," he replied, "we're in town for a show tomorrow night, but I'm guessing you that with Ti being in town,"

"I did," I laughed.

Then the world stopped, it faded away and there was nothing but 'her' to concentrate on. At the opposite end of the bar; she was there – Natalie, the girl from the solicitors office. Dressed in an off the shoulder Harley Davidson t-shirt; she had her hair crunched around her delicately beautiful face; her eyes masked by a deep bronze shadow that made the green really more promanent and she was laughing with the man to her side. I was lost – stuck in the action of her tossing her head back and really laughing.

It all seemed so familiar to me – and when she turned her head, and those eyes met mine – I was hit with flashes of images that were impossible to keep up with, let alone pick something out of them. She gave me a wave and a shy smile, I returned both and it hit me that maybe she was the reason that I had been hit with that feeling upon entering the bar.

"Yo man, who is the hottie?" John asked.

"Excuse me?"

"The hot chick at the end of the bar – do you know her?" my friend enquired.

"I just met her today," I informed him.

"Introduce me?"

What could I say to that? No I won't introduce you because I think there might be something between us? I was married, I had no right to deny my friend a meeting with a beautiful girl. I nodded, and beckoned him to follow me as I wove through the crowds towards the end of the bar where Natalie was stood with the guy. A weird feeling enveloped me as I became closer to her – a tingling in my bones, an ache in my heart and a euphoric burst of adrenaline in my veins. God help me!

**A/N - THANK YOU to all of you who have favourited, alerted and commented on this - you guys truly are the best ever :D I hope that you will continue to enjoy, please let me know what you are thinking of it :D Love you all loads xoxox**


End file.
